wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
2015 San Diego Comic-Con trailer/Transcript
*Shows a shot of the WoY galaxy.* Narrator: In a galaxy… *Cut to a shot of Wander in his superhero outfit* Narrator: Where good-''' Wander: *making his voice a bit deeper* I’ll save you! 'Narrator: -And Evil-' ''' *cut to a bunch of planets getting Lord Hater statues while Hater laughs in the background* '' Hater: Aw YEAH! ''*cut to Hater and Peepers fighting back to back, with Hater shooting bolts and Peepers shooting his blaster* Narrator: Are locked in a constant struggle. Wander: *has a flag, waving at Hater who looks in shock* Hey Hater! I found your team’s flag! Hater: *runs after him* RAHHHHH! *a ship is coming towards the planet they’re on* '' 'Narrator: ''Where dangers loom…' Peepers: *offscreen as we see Hater chasing Wander around the planet and Peepers looking annoyed* You know Wander’s the reason why you’re no longer the greatest in the galaxy! *now we see him actually talking to an angry looking Hater* You’ve wasted so much time chasing him around the universe that you’ve LOST any standing you had as a real villain! *now we see shots of various other villains - Awesome in the hot tub with a couple ladies, Evil Sandwich, Dr. Screwball Jones, and two new villains: An old looking man with a sceptre, and a dark towering creature with wings, horns, and a purple glowing triangle-shaped gem on it’s face - as Peepers continues* Peepers: ''And now there’s bad guys everywhere taking over all the territory you lost! ''*cut to Wander and Syl surrounded by Lava Droids* Narrator: A new threat emerges… *cut to Lord Dominator looming over them* Peepers: Lord Dominator… *Hater pops up* Hater: BOO! I HATE THAT GUY! *cut to Hater and Peepers standing on what looks like a piece of debris from their ship, looking very angry* Peepers: Well you should be, Sir! *Dominator bursts out of the ground under the debris and blasts it away with lava* Peepers: He’s climbed to the top of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard in record time! *Lord Dominator is now standing on top of a mountain/volcano, probably in the middle of an attack, as someone climbs up towards him* Narrator: And only one man-''' *close up shot of Dominator, smashing the ground with a green energy attack as Peepers and a couple other Watchdogs get knocked away* '''Narrator: -Can stop it. *cut to Wander standing alone in the middle of nowhere with a blank expression* Wander: … *clicking his tongue* … *starts glancing around and making popping sounds* … Pew! …Pew! …Pew! … *close up on him* Black-hooole. Black-hooole! Black hole black hole black hole! Narrator: Well, not really a man, I guess. *cut to Wander coming out of an iron maiden, dressed up as a heart and smiling* '' '''Narrator: Maybe he’s like, a talking hairy spoon! '*cut to Wander acting like a monkey* Or maybe a, monkey or something? THIS SUMMER-! *cut to a live action shot, a gloved hand driving a Hater shaped toy ship with a Hater action figure inside, knocking over a tower of blocks* Narrator: An enemy’s-''' *cut to a giant spider-like, monstrous creature standing over silhouettes of Wander and Hater trapped in green webbing* '''Narrator: -just a friend you haven’t made yet! *cut to Wander, trapped in one of Lord Dominator’s lava hands, with a fruit basket on his head. Dominator’s lava hand flies off, still holding Wander, and slams him into the wall. The lava hardens and he’s stuck there. We then see Sylvia* Sylvia: WANDER! *cut to a pink ship with the licence plate ‘STARBLLA’ blasting off. Cut to Wander - who’s wearing a giant sweater - and Sylvia screaming inside it as it takes off at top speed* *cut to Watchdogs heading towards the mountain/volcano we saw earlier, ready to attack. We see Peepers standing in front of the Skull Ship, pointing towards the volcano as a group of Watchdogs on jetpacks fly towards it. Cut to Watchdogs popping out of a body of water with scuba gear on, ready to start shooting.* *Cut to Hater laying down and bridging the gap between two train tracks so a train can go across.* *Cut to three male Zbornaks, all crammed into one doorway, looking at Wander and Syl and smiling* Zbornaks: SYLLLL! *They manage to squeeze out of the doorway and dogpile onto a very happy looking Sylvia, and they get into a friendly fistfight and we can hear Syl laughing a bit, while Wander watches, looking a bit confused* *Cut to The Black Cube saying something in Latin as he and Wander stand in the rain. Wander stares at it, and his eyes go black just like Peepers’ did in the Fancy Party* *Cut to an old, alien lady taking out her false teeth and throwing them at some robots* *Cut to Wander in his superhero outfit, dodging a few blasts from Screwball’s blaster before jumping up and landing behind him, where we see Syl - who is incapacitated by a tickle ray* *cut to-* Hater: YEAHHHH! *Hater sitting on a unicorn with a rainbow background* *cut to Wander grabbing his cheeks, looking very excited as his hat actually explodes from happiness and confetti rains down* *cut to a huge robot with a Zbornak like head (though the rest of the robot’s body isn’t Zbornak like at all) punching another robot away). The other robot then flies up into the sky* *Cut to Hater, Peepers and a couple other Watchdogs sitting in a theater, working with animation equipment* '' Hater: UGH! ANIMATION IS SO HARD! The people who do this for a living deserve more credit and respect! ''*slight pause* *cut to Wander dressed up as a king and looking surprised, being held up by aliens, who we can’t really see* Narrator: Jack McBrayer! *cut to Wander back in his superhero outfit, taking the star off his hat and throwing it at Screwball, knocking the blaster out of his hand. The star flies back to Wander, landing on his hat. Wander smiles* Wander: What’s the matter? Seeing stars? *cut to Sylvia in an action pose, jumping towards something and giving a battle cry* Narrator: April Winchell! *cut to Sylvia - who’s in an outfit that looks similar to the one from ‘The Pet’ - and Killbot 85 - who has a sack in his hand - standing on top of two facing rock towers* Sylvia: Back off, Killbot 85! That bounty is mine! *Cut to Sylvia in her normal wear, punching the lens of a robot (in the POV of said robot) until it crack completely* *Cut to Hater, looking enraged as he flies towards the screen, surrounded by a green aura and screaming* Narrator: Keith Ferguson! *Cut to close up of Hater, smiling* Hater: How are you? *Camera backs off and he’s standing in front of a cardboard set, dancing with a cane and wearing tap shoes as he sings* Hater: And how’s your day goin’ so faaar? *cut to Hater (who’s covered in garbage) and Peepers swordfighting - though their swords are just Hater’s finger and what looks like a pointer for a chalkboard or something, all while Hater’s singing goes on in the background* Hater: ''What’d you have for breakfast? Was it sa-tis-fy-ing~? ''*Cut to Peepers looking VERY stressed, while Hater and other Watchdogs sit at a table covered and papers and trash, looking tired and bored* Peepers: We have nothing! No power! No planets! *He’s standing in front of a whole bunch of papers and blueprints taped to the wall, but then slumps to the floor, defeated* Peepers: No plan! Narrator: Tom Kenny! *Cut to Peepers standing in a mountain-y area, picking his helmet up and putting it on* Peepers: ''It’s go time… ''*Rips off his shirt, showing that he still has muscles - and even grew some chest hair - and jumps forward with a battle cry* '' ''*Cut to a realistic looking animated Hater, coming in on a hang glider* Narrator: And John Hamm as-''' *Hater flies past a giant t-rex and looks at the camera* '''Narrator: Lord Hater! *'' ''John Hamm! Hater punches the screen, and we can see silhouettes of the real Hater and the Watchdogs, watching the movie* ''JohnHamm! Hater: Today shall be the final reckoning as I, Lord Hater, the Greatest in the Galaxy, finally become the Greatest in the Galaxy! ''*cut to the actual Hater eating popcorn, looking impressed and happy* Hater: Dead on! Great casting, Watchdogs! *cut to a giant intergalactic battle with laser beams flying and a whole army of different ships - including the Skull Ship and Awesome’s limo, and I think the pink ship we saw from earlier -'' Sylvia: (offscreen) Look, I get it, you wanna help everybody no matter how many times they try to destroy us, I get it, it’s like your thing! ''*camera pans down with various things flying past it - including a destroyed flying saucer, a knocked out Watchdog, a giant bird, a robot, a rooster with an army uniform sitting on a rocket, a Black Cube, and Lil’ Bits with a machine gun - before eventually showing Wander and Sylvia, watching the battle from behind some rocks* Sylvia: ''(offscreen) But all this, is BEYOND nuts! What?!? ''*Cut to Wander sitting on Syl’s back, looking a bit unsure but still smiling* Wander: Everyday is an ADVENTURE and, everything is amazing, right? *cut to Dominator laughing evilly, then cut to Wander, Syl, Hater and Peepers (with everyone on Syl’s back) running down the hall of Dominator’s ship and screaming in fear, just narrowly avoiding a wave of blue, electric light. They burst through the ship, all of them flying through space and screaming* *cut to the WoY logo* '' '''Narrator:' 'Wander Over Yonder, Season 2! This time, it’s gonna hurt to help! ' *cut to the Main four sitting on the ground, with Skull Ship wreckage in the background* Wander: Who-? Peepers: Was-? Sylvia: That-? Hater: Guy-?! *cut to inside Dominator’s ship, where we see broken windows (or screens?) and a bunch of cooled lava. We then see a faint red light within it, which quickly heats up, and destroys the cooled lava. Dominator is freed. We get a pan-up towards his face as hardcore rock music plays in the background* Dominator: That, was- *the skull mask lifts up and we see a cute, pale green girl with pink eyes and white hair, smiling* Dominator: (Female Voice) AMAZING! *Her Dominator suit transforms down, getting rid of all the armor and making her shrink slightly.* Dominator: *laughs, transforms one of her lava hand’s fingers into the four faces of our mains, who are looking terrified* Oh, they were all like WHAAAAT? Who is this guy?! HA! Then I was like - Serious. Then I was all- *transforms her other hand into her Dominator form* ROAAAAR!*transforms her hands back to normal, laughs triumphantly, takes a breath*''What a bunch of dorks! ''*Her armor transforms up* ''This is going to be- ''*mask comes down, giving back her deep, scary voice* Fun~ *Evil laugh as the screen fades to black, leaving just her mask’s glowing green eyes* Wander: (offscreen) ♪ Biddlii bip bi dip boop, meow!♪ Category:Transcripts